Vila Biru
by alluka.red
Summary: Haruno Sakura seorang artis terkenal berlibur ke sebuah vila mewah di daerah pegunungan. Vila inilah yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau adalah jodohku bungaku..
1. Chapter 1

**Vil****a**** Biru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Haruno Sakura-Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, AU, dll.**

**Summary:**

**Haruno Sakura seorang artis terkenal berlibur ke sebuah ****vila**** mewah di daerah pegunungan. Vil****a**** inilah yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau adalah jodohku bungaku..**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

Mataku terbuka tubuhku terasa pegal perjalanan menuju vila sangatlah lama. Ku buka jendela mobil melihat pemandangan yang begitu hijau. Ah,, udara disini begitu sejuk pasti sangat menyenangkan refresing didaerah pegunungan. Aku mendapatkan liburan gratis disini karna aku berhasil menyabet penghargaan aktris terbaik pada film yang aku perankan dan tentu saja film yang ku perankan mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai film terbaik. Jerih payahku menjadi aktris telah membuahkan hasil tapi aku tak boleh berpuas diri banyak pencapaian yang harus ku wujudkan.

Pandanganku tertuju pada sebuah bangunan besar yang dikelilingi taman bunga. Sepertinya itu vila yang dijanjikan oleh Kakashi-san padaku. Entah kenapa hatiku berdebar melihat vila itu. Aku harap aku bisa menikmati liburanku dengan tenang. Yupp,, semoga..

Pijakkanku terhenti mataku menatap kagum dengan arsitektur vila ini. Aku rasa ini bukan vila ini bisa disebut kastil karna terlalu luar biasa dan mewah bangunan vila ini. Ku alihkan pandanganku pada laki-laki sepertinya dia penjaga vila ini.

"Selamat datang Haruno-san. Perkenalkan nama saya Obito saya penjaga vila ini." Ucap laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri

"Panggil saja aku Sakura,Obito-san." Ujarku padanya

"Baikalah nona Sakura. Mari ikuti saya akan menunjukan kamar nona di vila ini." Ucap Obito padaku

"Ano Obito-san siapa yang ada dilukisan itu ?" Tanyaku padanya sambil memperhatikan sebuah lukisan yang sangat besar yang menggambarkan sosok pemuda. Yupz,,pemuda yang sangat tampan yang memiliki kulit putih dengan bola mata yang begitu hitam namun memiliki sorot mata yang begitu tajam.

"Itu lukisan tuan muda Sasuke. Dia pemilik vila ini." Jawab Obito padaku. Jadi villa ini bukan milik Kakashi batinku dalam hati

Ku ikuti langkah Obito yang mulai menaiki pijakkan anak tangga dan menyusuri lorong vila tapi mataku tak pernah lepas dari lukisan-lukisan yang berada di dinding kokoh villa.

"Maaf Obito-san. Apakah lukisan-lukisan itu adalah keluarga tuan Sasuke mereka terlihat mirip ?" Tanyaku sambil menebak-nebak orang-orang yang ada didalam semua lukisan yang ada didinding

"Benar sekali nona Sakura mereka keluarga tuan muda Sasuke." Jawab Obito dengan singkat

Langkah kami terhenti aku memandang takjub pada ukiran yang begitu indah yang terdapat pada dua buah daun pintu mungkinkah ini pintu kamarku nanti. Obito membukakan pintu dan kami mulai memasuki kamar dengan sebuah kasur king size berwarna biru kalau diperhatikan kamar ini serba biru dan lagi dikamar ini ada lukisan pemuda tampan yang kutahu dia bernama Sasuke.

"Apakah ini kamar tuan Sasuke ?" Tanyaku pada Obito

"Tepat sekali nona Sakura. Ini adalah kamar tuan muda Sasuke tapi tenang saja pasti tuan muda takkan keberatan kamarnya dipakai oleh gadis secantik nona Sakura." Jawab Obito dengan seulas senyuman yang begitu tipis namun kalau diperhatikan baik-baik senyuman itu berubah menyeringai. Seringaian yang ditunjukkan pada sosok yang ada dalam lukisan.

"Semua pakaian dan perlengkapan sudah tersedia di kamar ini nona. Kalau nona membutuhkan sesuatu tinggal panggil saya." Ujar Obito menjelaskan padaku dan pamit pergi meninggalkanku di kamar ini.

Sepertinya saat aku kembali nanti aku harus berterima kasih pada Kakashi yang sudah menyiapkan liburan yang begitu wah padaku.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku diatas kasur sepertinya aku harus istirahat sejenak setelah jauh dan lamanya perjalanan menuju villa. Ku pejamkan mataku dan tubuhku merasakan halus dan empuknya kasur ini. Saat Sakura tengah tertidur sosok yang ada dalam lukisan keluar dan mendekati tubuh Sakura yang tertidur.

"Selamat datang Hime." Ucap sosok itu yang diketahui bernama Sasuke pada Sakura yang tengah tertidur dan kemudian Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura setelah itu menghilang.

.

.

Ennghh,, aku terbangun setelah perutku mulai meraung minta makan. Karena tubuhku kelelahan aku sampai lupa beranjak dari kasur dan keluar kamar lalu kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri lorong vila dan menuruni pijakkan anak tangga lalu mencari dapur. Ah, aku lupa tidak menanyakan letak dapur pada Obito. Langkahku semakin kupercepat setelah aku mencium aroma makanan yang membuat perutku semakin lapar sepertinya tak sulit menemukan dapur. Aku terdiam melihat Obito menata makanan diatas meja makan yang begitu luas.

"Wow sepertinya itu sangat lezat." Ucapku pada Obito sambil menunjuk sebuah steak yang terliihat begitu nikmat

"Tentu saja nona Sakura. Aku menyiapkan makanan ini karna aku tahu nona Sakura belum makan." Ujar Obito

"Arigato Obito-san. Sepertinya kau pandai memasak." Ujarku padanya

"Ini merupakan tugasku nona. Aku akan mempersiapkan perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan oleh nona." Ucap Obito padaku

"Aaa,,, Apa tidak merepotkan Obito-san ?" Tanyaku padanya

"Tugasku adalah memenuhi semua kebutuhan nona Sakura." Jawab Obito

"Aaa,,aku mengerti. Arigato Obito-san." Ucapku dengan hati yang tak enak karna merepotkan Obito

Setelah mengisi perut aku mulai mengelilingi vila yang memiliki arsitektur bergaya victoria. Vila ini memiliki kolam renang yang berada dilantai tiga dan terdapat perpustakan pribadi yang begitu luas. Halaman depan terdapat taman bunga yang berwarna-warni lain lagi dengan halaman belakang yang terdapat kolam ikan, gazebo dan taman bunga. Berbeda dengan taman bunga yang ada dihalaman depan taman bunga yang ada dihalaman belakang hanya terdapat bunga tulip biru jadi sejauh mata memandang semuanya biru tapi taman ini begitu indah dangan tata lay-out yang bagus. Mendapati pemandangan yang begitu indah aku langsung berselfie-ria dan langsung mengirimkan hasil foto ke sahabatku Ino-pig yang sedang sibuk dengan karier modellingnya dinegeri paman sam.

Seperti yang dikatakan Obito kalau didekat vila ini terdapat air terjun yang indah aku langsung bersiap membawa tas yang berisi baju ganti dan langsung ke garasi untuk mengambil sepeda.

.

.

Setelah mengayuh sepeda selama limabelas menit akhirnya aku menemukan air terjun. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Obito air terjun ini begitu indah walau tak terlalu tinggi pancuran airnya itu tak mengurangi keindahannya. Sebelum berenang aku tak lupa berselfie dengan bikini two-piece yang tak sia-sia aku bawa kemarin.

Byuuuuurrrrr,,, seketika itu aku rasakan dinginnya air yang menusuk tulang walau begitu aku sangat menyukainya ini sangat menyegarkan. Aku berenang dengan puas kapan lagi aku bisa merasakan yang seperti ini. Saat sedang asyik berenang tiba-tiba tubuhku bagian belakang membentur sesuatu yang tak lain tubuh seseorang. Dan ku rasakan tangannya memeluk pinggangku.

"Aku tahu kau suka berenang hime tapi aku tak menyangka kau berani memakai baju seperti itu dialam terbuka. Tapi tak apa aku sangat suka melihatmu seperti ini." Bisik orang itu di telinga kananku sambil tangannya memeluk tubuhku dengan erat dari belakang

Wajahku memerah dan tubuhku bergetar bukan karna tubuhku kedinginan tapi tubuhku yang sangat terkejut dan takut karna aku sudah memastikan kalau tak ada orang lain selain aku yang berenang disini.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanyaku pada orang itu dengan galak

"Apa kau melupakanku Sakura ?" Tanya orang itu sambil berbisik

"Heh, bagaimana kau tahu namaku tuan mesum. Aaa, apa kau salah satu fans-ku ?" Ucapku dengan ketus. Saat pegangan tangannya mengendur aku langsung membalikan tubuhku namun seketika itu tubuhku langsung menegang saat mataku melihat dua bola mata merah dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

"Nona,,,nona Sakura bangun,,nona Sakura." Ujar Obito membangunkan Sakura

"Eeengghh,, Obito kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanyaku keheranan

"Saya kemari menyusul nona karna hari mulai senja. Dan saya bersyukur saya kira nona tersesat tapi ternyata nona ketiduran disini."

"Hehe,,maaf merepotkanmu Obito. Tubuhku terasa lelah mungkin berendam dengan air hangat terasa nikmat Obito."

"Aaa,,benar sekali nona. Ayo kita kembali ke vila nona nanti saya persiapkan semuanya."

"Aaa,,arigato."

.

.

Drrrrtttr...drrrrtttt...ponselku bergetar

"Moshi-moshi.. Aaaa,,,tentu saja disini sangat indah nanti aku kirimkan foto-foto yang lebih bagus dari yang itu Ino... Ganbatte Ino-pig... Jaa-ne."

Ino-pig menghubungiku dia menginginkan foto-foto pemandangan disini sepertinya dia ingin berlibur tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa. Saat ini dia sedang ada pemotretan di salah satu majalah terkenal. Aku selalu mendukung kariernya menjadi top model internasional.

Teringat tentang foto aku langsung mencari foto yang bagus digalery ponselku untuk dikirimkan ke sahabatku Ino-pig.

Deg..

Mataku melebar saat melihat foto selfie diriku yang memakai bikini dengan latar air terjun. Apakah itu nyata dan bukan mimpi.

"Apakah nona sedang sakit wajah nona terlihat pucat ?" Tanya Obito setelah kita sampai villa

"Tidak Obito-san. Bisakah kau siapkan air hangat untukku ?" Ucapku pada Obito

"Baiklah nona." Ucap Obito dan langsung pergi dari hadapanku

Mungkin dengan berendam dengan air hangat aku bisa menjernihkan pikiranku. Pikiranku masih teringat dengan kejadian tadi apakah itu hanya ilusi tapi aku masih bisa merasakan tangan itu memeluk dengan erat dan aku masih ragu apakah itu hantu atau bukan karna tadi aku bisa merasakan detak jatungnya. Agghhh,, memikirkan hal ini membuatku jadi pusing ,lebih baik aku ke kamar mandi.

Saat aku memasuki kamar mandi mataku langsung tertuju pada bathup yang telah terisi dengan air hangat dan juga kelopak bunga berwarna biru. Apakah aku akan mandi kembang ? Mungkin Obito ingin membuat aku relaks jadi dia menyiapkan semua ini.

Ku lepaskan jubah mandi dan langsung berendam. Ku pejamkan mataku mencoba merelaks-kan tubuhku tapi tidak dengan pikiranku semua kejadian tadi terus membayangi pikiranku. Aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri kalau semua tidak nyata hanya halusinasi ku saja...

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian aku langsung menuju dapur. Obito pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam sebelum pulang ke rumahnya. Dia hanya menjaga dan merawat vila ini tapi dia tidak tinggal disini. Obito menyiapkan shabu-shabu untuk makan malamku sepertinya semua makanan yang dibuat oleh Obito sangat lezat. Selesai makan dan mencuci peralatan makan aku langsung melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan aku sangat suka dengan membaca buku.

Ku lihat semua koleksi buku sepertinya pemilik vila ini sangat menyukai buku ah, bukan lebih tepatnya pecinta ilmu pengetahuan karna koleksi bukunya sangatlah lengkap. Hemm,, aku pilih membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dan memiliki sampul berwarna biru tua buku ini berjudul The Clans sepertinya ini buku sejarah. Dua jam membaca buku membuat aku mengetahui sesuatu yang penting tentang kejadian aneh yang ku alami. Kulangkahkan kaki menaiki pijakan anak tangga sambil membawa buku yang belum selesai ku baca.

Aaaakkkhhhh,,,

Aku langsung memejamkan mata karna aku yakin akan jatuh karna aku terpeleset tapi kenapa tubuhku terasa dipeluk seseorang.

"Hati-hati Hime." Ucap seorang pemuda yang wajahnya tak asing untukku

"Kau..." Ucapku pada pemuda itu

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Kau tak pernah berubah Sakura." Ucap Sasuke tersenyum memandang wajah Sakura

"Hah ?" Tanyaku padanya

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan singkat

"Aku kira pemilik vila ini sudah tiada semenjak ratusan tahun yang lalu bukankah itu benar Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kaulah orang yang memiliki mata merah itu." Ujar ku padanya

"Hn."

"Apa kau vampir ?"

"Hn,,bukan. Sepertinya kau belum mengingat ku hime."

"Mengingat apa ? Hei jangan bermain teka-teki tuan ?"

"Hn." Ucap Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuh Sakura di atas ranjang king size-nya

"Hn, itu artinya apa ?"

"Oyasumi hime."

"Hei, jawab pertanyaan..." Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan ucapannya dia sudah jatuh tertidur

Maafkan aku hime. Aku sangat senang karna akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Entah apakah aku harus bersedih atau bersyukur karna kau tidak ingat padaku karna aku takut saat kau kembali mengingat semuanya kau akan pergi dariku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi.

-TBC-

Catatan Author:

Hai,, Minna-san...

Aku publish fic baru dengan rate M fic ini tercipta dari imajinasi nakal yang sering bersliweran di otakku hee..hee.. dan ini murni buatan aku sendiri.

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mau baca fic ini...

* * *

><p>Soal fic<strong> Love U<strong> ada yang bilang aku _plagiat_ hemmm sebenarnya aku udah tahu resiko publish fic itu. Kenapa aku tetep nekat publish fic itu karna aku suka banget komik itu dan aku ingin sekali membuat versi SasuSaku sebenarnya aku gak asal copas aku namabahin disana-sini buat membedakan walau sedikit sih.. hee,,heee

Kenapa aku gak dibikin multi-chap,, heemmmm aku buat oneshoot aja pendek apa lagi multi-chap -_-'' trus aku lagi ngebuat sekuelnya yah biar gak terlalu plagiatlah hehe... :-p

Aku masih dalam tahap belajar dalam mendeskripsikan latar+alur jadi yah mohon maklum kalo masih kependekan ato alur kecepetan ah,, masih banyak kurang disana-sini

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah ngeriview fic Love U aku gak marah sama orang yang udah kritik aku apapun itu karna aku sadar kritikan tercipta untuk membuat aku mengkoreksi semua hal untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi.

Lovely Honey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Villa Biru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Haruno Sakura-Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Summary:**

**Haruno Sakura seorang artis terkenal berlibur ke sebuah vila mewah di daerah pegunungan. Villa inilah yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau adalah jodohku bungaku..**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

Sinar mentari pagi mengintip dibalik pegunungan dan sinarnya mulai merambat menimpa dinding villa yang terbuat dari marmer dan membiaskan warna biru yang eksotis. Ciitt,,ciitt,cuiiit,cuiiit,,, terdengar suara burung dari hutan yang saling bersahut-sahutan. Aku tak sia-sia bangun lebih pagi untuk menikmati suasana pagi hari di villa ini ah, lebih tepatnya dilantai tiga villa ini. Kejadian tadi malam membuatku berpikir keras apakah aku mengenal pemuda itu dan kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang tak ku mengerti.

Saat Sakura sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sosok yang sedang dipikirkannya mendekati Sakura dengan perlahan.

"Ekhhh..." Pekikku kaget karna ada sepasang tangan kokoh memelukku dari belakang.  
>"Selamat pagi hime." Bisik Sasuke sambil mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.<br>"Hei ! Lepaskan aku mesum." Ucapku padanya sambil memberontak melepaskan diri dari pelukan Sasuke.  
>"Diamlah sebentar sudah lama aku tak merasakan hal seperti ini." Ujar Sasuke padaku dan entah mengapa tubuhku langsung diam begitu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.<br>"Hei,, apakah aku benar-benar mengenalmu ?" Tanyaku padanya.  
>"Hn. Panggil namaku dengan benar Sakura." Ucap Sasuke berbisik sambil wajahnya menopang pada bahu kananku. Dengan keadaan seperti itu membuat wajahku merah merona karna gugup.<br>"Errr, Uchiha-san apakah sebelumnya kita pernah saling mengenal ?".

**...**

**..**

**.**

"Err,, Uchiha-san apakah sebelumnya kita pernah saling mengenal ?" Tanya Sakura padaku.  
>" Hn,, kita lebih dari saling mengenal dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun hime." Ucapku sambil menenggelamkan wajahku di leher jenjang Sakura menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang tak pernah berubah walau sudah lewat ratusan tahun aku masih hafal dengan aroma tubuhnya.<br>Hn,, setiap aku melihat dirimu aku selalu mengingat kenangan masa lalu tentang kita. Apa benar kau tak mengingat apapun tentang diriku, tentang kita.

.

**Flashback On**

"Apakah semua persiapan sudah siap Kakashi ?" Tanyaku pada Kakashi orang yang ku percayakan menjadi tangan kanan ku.  
>"Semuanya sudah siap tuan muda. Pesta malam ini akan menjadi yang terhebat tuan. Semua bangsawan akan berkumpul disini dan ada beberapa perwakilan dari petinggi pemerintahan." Jawabnya padaku aku tahu dia tak pernah mengecewakan ku.<br>"Hn, bagus." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

Suara alunan melodi orkestra yang sedari tadi menghibur para tamu mulai senyap setelah Kakashi memberi aba-aba untuk berhenti. Semua mata tertuju padaku setelah aku berdiri diatas panggung yang telah disediakan.

"Hn. Selamat malam. Terima kasih atas kedatangan kalian di pesta ini. Aku takkan banyak bicara pesta ini ku persembahkan untuk kakakku Itachi. Ku ucapkan selamat atas terpilihnya kakakku menjadi ketua The Clans yang baru semoga The Clans semakin jaya dan abadi selamanya. Cheerss..." Ucapku sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi anggur pada para tamu undangan dan Itachi yang duduk bersama Kaasan dan Hana nee-san yang merupakan istri Itachi sedangkan Tousan duduk bersama dengan para tetua klan.

"Cheeerrrrssssss..." Serentak semua tamu undangan ikut mengangkat gelas merayakan kepemimpinan Itachi.

Setelah melakukan sambutan aku menuruni panggung dan mulai menghampiri dan menyapa semua tamu undangan namun mataku menangkap seorang gadis yang begitu cantik dan mataku tak pernah berhenti memandang gadis itu. Gadis yang memiliki rambut pink dan memakai gaun malam yang begitu indah. Ku langkahkan kaki mendekati gadis itu yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian ku dari semua kemeriahan pesta ini.

"Selamat malam nona." Ucapku pada gadis pink yang sedang menikmati segelas anggur yang telah ku sediakan untuk pesta ini.  
>"Ekh,, selamat malam tuan." Ujarnya terkejut memandangku dengan kedua bola mata yang berwarna hijau cerah.<br>"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Apa kau menikmati pesta ini nona ?" Tanyaku pada gadis itu dan pandangan ku tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantiknya.  
>"Pesta yang luar biasa aku sangat menikmatinya Uchiha-san. Dan namaku Haruno Sakura aku sebagai murid Tsunade-sama mewakilinya ke pesta ini karena Tsunade-sama berhalangan hadir." Jelasnya padaku.<br>"Hn, aku mengerti dan aku titip salam untuknya tolong sampaikan kepadanya nona Sakura." Ucapku padanya.  
>"Tentu saja akan ku sampaikan tuan." Ujar Sakura padaku.<p>

Kemudian aku mengajak Sakura berdansa dan karna hal itu semua mata yang ada di pesta ini tertuju padaku dan Sakura. Aku menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membimbingnya untuk mendekat ke tubuhku. Selama berdansa tak ada satupun kata yang terucap karna baik aku dan Sakura tak pernah berhenti saling memandang. Aku begitu terpesona dengan wajahnya dan matanya yang begitu hijau seperti berlian begitu indah aku tak bosan memandanginya.

Seusai berdansa aku mengajak Sakura ke halaman belakang villa ini. "Sambutan yang kau berikan tadi sangat menarik Uchiha-san. Kau tahu tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini." Ucapnya padaku.  
>"Hn. Aku tahu itu." Aku menghela napas sepertinya Sakura tidak tahu tentang The Clans. Aku tahu Sakura merupakan manusia biasa jadi aku memaklumi pernyataannya tentang sambutanku tadi. Sepanjang pesta malam ini aku habiskan tuk berbincang dengan Sakura.<p>

.

.

Keesokan pagi setelah pesta besar itu aku tak langsung meninggalkan villa aku dan Kakashi langsung mengunjungi 'sahabatku' naruto-dobe.

"Sasukeeeeeee.." Teriak Naruto menyambut kedatangan ku.  
>"Hn. Selamat atas kelahiran putra mu dobe." Ucapku padanya sambil memperhatikan Hinata-istri Naruto dan bayinya yang semalam baru saja melahirkan.<br>"Arigato teme. Maaf semalam aku tak bisa hadir di pesta mu. Aku tak menyangka Hinata melahirkan untung saja ada Tsunade baa-chan yang bisa membantu proses kelahiran putraku." Ujar Naruto dengan penuh haru.  
>"Hn. Tak apa Naruto. Kakashi tolong berikan kado yang telah ku persiapkan untuk Naruto." Perintahku ke Kakashi.<br>"Ini kado untuk anda tuan Naruto. Tuan Sasuke telah bersusah payah menyiapkan kado ini." Ujar Kakashi menyerahkan kado berwarna biru dengan pita merah. Aku memang selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuk uhuk sahabatku uhuk Naruto-dobe.  
>"Whooaahh, aku tak menyangka Sasuke-teme sangat baik padaku." Ujar Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Dan aku doakan agar kau cepat menyusul ku teme hehehe..." Sambungannya lagi sambil cengengesan dihadapan ku.<br>"Hn." Jawabku singkat menimpali semua ucapkan Naruto yang sangat menyebalkan.

Ku langkahkan kaki ku meninggalkan kediaman Naruto yang berada ditengah hutan di balik pegunungan. Aku percayakan hutan di wilayah ini menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya karena ku tahu dia dan rubah peliharaannya mampu mengawasi hutan yang sangat luas ini.

"Laa,,lalaaa,,laaa,,," terdengar suara nyanyian

"Biar saya yang memeriksanya tuan muda." Ujar Kakashi padaku. "Hn, tak perlu Kakashi. Aku yang akan memeriksanya lebih baik kau kembali ke villa sekarang." Perintah ku ke Kakashi.  
>"Baiklah tuan." Ucapannya sambil menyeringai dan langsung menghilang. Hn, sepertinya Kakashi tahu maksudku tapi tak apa ini merupakan urusan ku.<p>

Aku langsung melesat ke arah suara itu. Setelah dekat dengan sumber suara aku mulai melangkah dengan perlahan. Aku tahu siapa pemilik suara ini namun aku tak menyangka akan apa yang aku lihat saat ini. Aku seperti melihat bidadari sedang mandi dibawah air terjun begitu cantik dan membuat hormon di tubuhku meledak-ledak. Aku tak beranjak pergi meninggalkan tempat ini aku masih tetap setia melihat Sakura berenang kesana kemari dan yang membuatku menahan nafas karena aku harus menahan gairahku tuk menjamahnya saat Sakura mulai melepaskan pakaian basahnya dan menggantinya dengan pakaian yang baru. Setelah susah payah menormalkan semuanya terlintas pikiran jenius ku tuk memilikinya. Haruno Sakura harus menjadi milikku, hanya milikku.

.

.

"Ano Uchiha-san bisakah kau buka kancing bajumu." Pintanya padaku dengan cepat aku membuka bajuku heh, aku terlalu malas membuka kancing lalu kenapa tidak aku buka semuanya. Aku sengaja meminta Kakashi tuk memanggil Sakura untuk memeriksa kondisi tubuhku. Hn, aku sakit ? Tentu saja tidak. Aku takkan pernah sakit karena Uchiha itu abadi jadi mana mungkin aku penyakitan.

"Ehm,, Uchiha-san kau terlalu berlebihan membukanya." Ujar Sakura dengan wajah semerah buah kesukaanku tomat.  
>"Hn. Cepat periksa tubuhku nona Sakura." Perintahku dan langsung Sakura mulai memeriksa dadaku dengan stetoskop.<p>

Aku masih tiduran terlentang sambil mengamati Sakura yang saat ini memeriksa tensi darahku. "Sepertinya anda baik-baik saja detak jantung anda normal, tekanan darah anda juga normal." Jelas Sakura padaku. Aku langsung menarik tubuh Sakura sehingga dia jatuh ke atas tubuhku kedua tangan ku langsung memeluknya.  
>"Benarkah itu Sakura ? Sepertinya kau harus memeriksa ku lagi. Entah kenapa jantung ku berdebar sangat kencang bila didekat mu." Ucap ku padanya.<br>"Err,, bisakah kau lepaskan aku tuan Uchiha." Pintanya memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan ku.  
>"Hn. Aku takkan melepaskan mu sebelum kau jadi kekasihku Sakura dan panggil aku Sasuke." Ujar ku padanya.<br>"Hei, bagaimana bisa kau meminta ku tuk jadi kekasih mu dengan cara seperti itu." Protes Sakura.  
>"Hn, baiklah. Haruno Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekasihku ?" Bisik ku padanya. "Bisakah aku menolaknya tuan Sasuke." Ucap Sakura padaku.<br>"Tentu saja tidak nyonya Uchiha." Balasku sambil menarik dagu Sakura dan langsung mencumbu bibirnya dengan sangat lembut ini begitu nikmat.

"Ehm, kenapa kamar ini terasa sangat panas ya Otouto." Ucap Itachi mengganggu aktivitas ku.

Seketika itu Sakura menghentikan cumbuannya dan langsung berdiri lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang tampak kusut. "Hn, kau mengganggu ku Itachi. Kupikir kau sudah pulang dengan Kaasan." Tegur ku ke Itachi.

"Kau tak ingin aku disini ! Wah, tak ku sangka sepertinya kau ingin memberikan menantu dan cucu baru untuk Kaasan." Ujarnya memperhatikan Sakura.  
>"Perkenalkan namaku Uchiha Itachi aku kakak Sasuke dan siapa namamu cantik." Sahutnya lagi sambil mencium telapak tangan Sakura. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan menarik Sakura ke tubuhku.<br>"Hn. Dia bernama Haruno Sakura kekasihku dan jaga kelakuan mu atau ku laporkan kau ke kak Hana." Ancam ku ke Itachi dan langsung membawa Sakura keluar dari kamarku.

.

.

Setelah resmi menjadikan Sakura kekasihku, aku meminta Sakura tinggal di villa ini bersama ku. Meskipun tinggal satu atap aku dan Sakura tidak tidur dalam satu kamar aku tak ingin menyakitinya dengan berbuat hal yang tidak baik walau aku harus mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk melakukan yang pasti kalian tahu apa yang ingin ku lakukan. Tapi aku harus bersabar sampai aku resmi menikahi Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun bisakah kau membantu ku membawa semua ini." Pinta Sakura dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh membawa banyak kantong berwarna hitam.  
>"Hn, apa ini ?" Tanyaku padanya dan aku mengambil semua kantong itu dari kedua tangan Sakura.<br>"Oh, ini kantong berisi bibit tanaman obat dan juga bibit bunga." Jawabnya dan aku mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan menuju halaman belakang.  
>"Sakura. Kau dapat semua ini dari mana ?" Tanyaku lagi padanya.<br>"Aku dapat semua bibit tanaman ini dari Tsunade-sama, terus aku juga mencarinya di hutan lalu bibit bunga ini aku dapatkan dari sekelompok pengelana yang aku tolong tuk mengobati salah satu anggota kelompoknya Sasuke-kun." Jelasnya satu persatu. Kemudian aku letakkan semua bibit itu di atas tanah yang sudah siap untuk di taman.

Selain menjadi tabib yang hebat Sakura pandai berkebun dan lihat tatanan taman yang sangat indah ini semuanya adalah kreasi Sakura. Meskipun pertama kalinya aku sempat menolak karena aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk mengerjakan halaman belakang dengan sangat mudah tapi sekarang aku bangga melihat kemampuan Sakura. Terkadang Kaasan ke villa ini hanya untuk menemui Sakura dan berakhir dengan mereka berkebun bersama. Aku senang Kaasan menyetujui dan menerima hubungan ku dengan Sakura.

.

.

"Sasuke kau merupakan salah satu Uchiha terkuat dan juga belum memiliki pasangan." Ucap Madara tetua klan Uchiha.

"Sasuke bagaimana menurutmu tentang perjodohan ?"  
>"Kakek, aku sudah memiliki kekasih dan aku akan menikahinya. Tentang perjodohan aku tak setuju jika aku yang akan dijodohkan."<br>"Baiklah, kalau seperti itu. Kakek hanya mendapatkan tawaran kerjasama dengan klan lain tapi mereka menginginkan pengikat kerjasamanya dengan pernikahan. Dan mereka menginginkan dirimu, Sasuke." Jelas kakek Madara padaku.  
>"Hn, aku menolak perjodohan itu."<br>"Hn, jangan membangkang Sasuke. Ini tawaran yang bagus untukmu dan juga The Clans, Sasuke."  
>"Hn, jangan jadikan aku pion mu demi mendapatkan ambisi mu untuk memperkuat The Clans." Ucapku langsung meninggalkan kakek Madara dengan wajah menahan emosi.<p>

.

.

"Selamat pagi hime." Ucap ku sambil memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sakura sangat menyukai dan menikmati pemandangan matahari terbit.  
>"Selamat pagi Sasuke-kun." Balas Sakura.<br>"Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang kemari Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau sangat sibuk ?" Sahutnya lagi.  
>"Hn, aku harus ke mansion Uchiha dan menghadiri pertemuan dengan tetua The Clans Sakura. Apakah kau merindukan ku Sakura?" Tanyaku ke Sakura.<br>"Tidak, aku tidak rindu padamu." Ujar Sakura. Aku membalikkan tubuh Sakura menjadi berhadapan langsung denganku dan tanpa ragu aku mencumbu bibir Sakura dengan perlahan dan lembut ingin sekali ku ungkapkan aku sangat mencintainya.  
>"Benarkah kau tak merindukanku Sakura ?" Tanyaku lagi pada Sakura yang saat ini berwajah merah merona efek dari ciumanku.<br>"Kau mesum !" Ucap Sakura sambil menggerutu dan melangkah pergi menjauh dari ku.  
>"Sakura mau kemana ?" Cegah aku menghalangi Sakura.<br>"Aku mau ke bawah melihat bunga-bungaku yang mulai bermekaran." Mendengar jawaban dari Sakura dengan cepat aku menggendong Sakura dan terjun dari lantai paling atas villa ke bawah yang merupakan halaman belakang.

"Aaaaakkkhhh SASUKEEEE ! Kau ingin membuatku serangan jantung haaaahhhh !" Teriaknya kaget. Hn, aku hanya memandang datar padahal Sakura sudah tahu tentang kekuatan dan keabadian ku dan aku sering melakukan hal ini tapi tetap saja Sakura selalu menjerit histeris.  
>"Hn, ini lebih cepat sampai ke bawah Sakura." Sahutku ke Sakura yang masih memegang dada kirinya.<br>"Aku tidak abadi seperti mu Sasuke !" Sakura mulai merajuk padaku.  
>"Hn, baiklah. Maafkan aku hime." Aku memeluk Sakura untuk menenangkannya mungkin aku sudah kelewatan padanya.<p>

"Sasuke-kun lihat ! Bunga ini mekar. Wah, ini indah sekali begitu cantik." Ucap Sakura sambil memperhatikan bunga yang beberapa bulan yang lalu dia tanam di halaman belakang.  
>"Hn." Sahut ku singkat karna aku tak terlalu mengerti tentang bunga.<br>"Hai, Sasuke-kun. Bunga ini di namakan bunga tulip biru dan jika ada seseorang yang memberikan bunga ini berarti dia sangat setia dengan cintanya, lho." Ujar Sakura menjelaskan padaku.  
>"Hn, jadi kau memberikan bunga ini untukku Sakura. Baiklah, aku akan membalasmu dengan memberikan ribuan bunga ini untukmu agar kau tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu dan aku setia pada mu Sakura." Ucapku sambil merengkuh tubuh Sakura mencium dan menikmati bibirnya yang manis seperti cherry. Aku takkan pernah bosan bercumbu dengannya.<p>

.

.

Ceklek..

Ku buka pintu kamar Sakura semuanya gelap mungkin Sakura telah tertidur. Sudah beberapa minggu aku meninggalkan Sakura di villa ini karena aku harus pergi ke sebuah negeri yang begitu gersang dan di kelilingi padang pasir hanya demi menggantikan Itachi untuk menjalin kerjasama dengan klan Sabaku penguasa negeri ini itu.

"Tadaima." Bisikku ke Sakura yang saat ini tidur dengan nyenyak dan aku harap dia bermimpi indah. Ku buka sedikit selimut dan merebahkan tubuhku disamping tubuhnya yang menghadap kanan. Ku peluk tubuhnya yang mungil dari belakang aku dapat mendengarkan tarikan nafasnya yang begitu teratur. Ku rapatkan selimut tangan ku memeluk Sakura dan mataku terpejam menyusul Sakura ke dunia mimpi.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun. Cepat cuci mukamu aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu, Sasuke." Suara Sakura menyambutku di pagi hari.  
>"Hn, ohayo." Sahut ku dan aku melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk melaksanakan perintah Sakura.<p>

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana masakannya ? Aku kaget saat terbangun kau tidur disamping ku. Jadi aku langsung menyiapkan sup tomat bola daging dengan banyak tomat kesukaanmu Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.  
>"Hn, enak. Tapi ada yang kurang ?" Jawabku memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang kaget dengan ucapkan ku.<br>"Kurang apa Sasuke ?" Tanya Sakura sambil mencicipi masakannya. Aku menarik dagu Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura.  
>"Hn, ini baru sempurna." Ucapku di sela-sela ciuman pagi yang begitu panas dengan Sakura yang wajahnya telah merah sangat merah seperti ingin meledak.<br>"Mmmm,,,ahhh. Lepaskan dasar mesum." Sakura mendorong tubuhku.  
>"Hn, tapi kau menikmatinya kan Sakura." Ujar ku menggoda Sakura.<p>

"Hn, hari ini aku harus ke mansion Uchiha untuk menyerahkan lapo..."

"Uggghhhh,,, selalu saja pergi." Ucap Sakura memotong ucapanku Sakura menunduk merajuk padaku.  
>"Hn, aku kan pergi nanti malam. Sakura apa kau ingin ke mansion Uchiha ?" Ajak ku ke Sakura.<br>"Bolehkah aku kesana Sasuke-kun ?" Tanya Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.  
>"Kaasan pasti senang dikunjungi olehmu Sakura." Jawabku ke Sakura.<p>

.

Begitu hening tak ada satupun kata yang terucap saat kakek Madara ikut makan malam bersama dengan kami. Denganku, Sakura, Kaasan, Tousan, Itachi dan juga Hana nee-san. Aku sangat terkejut dengan kedatangannya bersama dengan klan Otsutsuki, salah satu klan yang ingin bergabung dengan The Clans.

"Jadi Sakura adalah kekasih mu, Sasuke ?" Ucap Madara memecah keheningan.  
>"Hn. Iya dia kekasihku dan juga calon nyonya Uchiha yang baru." Jawabku dengan mantap.<br>"Apa maksudnya ini Madara-sama ? Bukankah Sasuke merupakan tunangan ku ?" Tanya salah satu wanita dari klan Otsutsuki(?).  
>"Jadi kau yang meminta kakek tuk menjodohkan ku dengan mu. Tapi maaf aku sudah memiliki calon istri dan aku tak tertarik dengan perjodohan itu." Ucapku pada wanita itu.<br>"Sakura merupakan manusia biasa kakek ingin kau mencari yang lebih pantas untuk klan Uchiha. Dan kakek harap kau mencoba perjodohan ini Sasuke." Ucap Madara padaku.

"Ano, maaf. Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang. Terima kasih atas makan malamnya Kaasan." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah menunduk dan langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sakura-chan, maafkan..." Ucap Kaasan dengan sendu melihat Sakura meninggalkan meja makan.

"Sakura,, tunggu !" Ucapku berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku Uchiha-san." Teriaknya saat aku menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.  
>"Jangan pergi Sakura. Jangan pernah pergi dariku. Dan panggil aku Sasuke-kun seperti biasa Sakura." Ucapku ke Sakura.<br>"Lebih baik kau tinggalkan aku. Aku tak pantas untukmu. Sayonara, Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura melepaskan pegangan ku dan berlari meninggalkankan ku. Aku langsung mengejar namun beberapa pengawal yang biasa mengawal kakek Madara menghalangi ku.  
>"Maaf Madara-sama tidak mengizinkan anda pergi Sasuke-sama."<br>"Arrrggghhh.. Pergi kalian." Dengan satu pukulan semua pengawal itu langsung tumbang.

"AAaaakkkkhhhhhhhh..." Terdengar suara teriakan.

Suara itu..

Oh, tidak. Sakura ! Aku langsung berlari secepat kilat menuju sumber suara yang ku yakini itu merupakan suara Sakura.  
>"SAKURA." Teriakku mencari Sakura di hutan yang sangat gelap.<p>

"Apa kau mencari gadis ini ?"

Aku menengok ke arah belakang dan yang ku lihat sesosok makhluk dengan tubuh berwarna hitam dan putih mencengkeram leher Sakura dengan kondisi tubuh Sakura penuh luka dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan dia." Ucapku padanya dan langsung menyerang sosok itu namun sosok itu dengan mudah menghindari serangan Sasuke.  
>"Aaa,, baiklah. Lagi pula aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Ambil gadis lemah ini." Ucap sosok itu melempar tubuh Sakura dan langsung menghilang.<p>

Dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura yang penuh dengan luka dan juga darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Sakura bertahanlah." Ucapku menahan airmata melihat kondisi Sakura.  
>"Sas,,Sasu,,Sasuke-kun." Terdengar suara Sakura terengah-engah berusaha membuka mata.<br>"Kumohon bertahanlah aku akan membawa mu ke Tsunade, Sakura." Ucapku bergetar menggendong Sakura.  
>" Ti,,tidak Sas,,Sasuke-kun. A,,aku sss,,sud,,,sudah tak mer,,mera,,merasakan tu,,tub,,tubuhku." Suara Sakura semakin melemah.<br>"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku Sakura. Aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu Sakura." Ucapku menangis mendekap tubuh Sakura yang mulai dingin.  
>"Ma,,maaf,,maafkan ak,,aku Sas,,Sasuke-kun. Aiss,aishi,, aishiteru... Sayo,,sayonara." Ucap Sakura tuk yang terakhir.<br>"Tidak,,tidak. Bertahanlah Sakura. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Teriakku mendekap tubuh Sakura yang sekarang begitu dingin dan kulitnya berubah menjadi sangat pucat.

.

Setelah pemakaman Sakura aku mengurung diri di kamar yang dulu pernah dipakai oleh Sakura saat tinggal di villa ini. Semua bujuk rayu dari keluarga ataupun Kakashi tuk keluar dari kamar ini tak pernah ku pedulikan. Aku sangat kacau, frustasi kehilangan Sakura, cintaku.

"Tuan muda, kumohon keluarlah. Ini gawat tolong lihatlah ke halaman belakang." Terdengar suara Kakashi dari balik pintu. Halaman belakang ? Ada apa dengan hal itu ? Batinku dalam hati. Aku langsung menghilang dan berpindah menuju halaman belakang.

Mataku terbuka lebar taman yang dulu hijau dan indah berubah gersang hampir semua tanaman mati. Apa yang terjadi ?

"Aaa, tuan muda sudah ada disini. Maafkan aku tuan semua taman ini sudah ku rawat dengan baik tapi entah kenapa hampir semuanya mati. Hanya tinggal sembilan tangkai bunga itu saja yang masih hidup." Ucapnya menunjuk bunga berwarna biru, bunga tulip biru. Melihat hal itu aku teringat Sakura saat memberitahuku tentang bunga itu. Bunga yang memiliki arti kesetiaan cinta.

"Ganti semua tanaman yang mati dengan bunga biru itu. Ingat semuanya Kakashi." Pintaku ke Kakashi. "Baik, tuan muda." Ucapannya mematuhi keinginan ku.

Sakura akan ku penuhi janjiku. Akan ku berikan ribuan bunga ini agar kau tahu aku sangat setia padamu dan aku akan setia menunggu mu. Menunggu kedatanganmu tuk kembali padaku.

**Flasback Off**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Ano, Uchiha-san bisakah kau lepaskan aku." Pinta Sakura padaku.  
>" Hn. Panggil namaku Sasuke-kun, Hime." Gumam ku.<br>"Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun." Sakura mulai memberontak melepaskan pelukanku.  
>"Turunkan aku Sasuke-kun ! Teriak Sakura saat aku menggendong tubuhnya dan menghilang.<p>

**Di Tempat Lain**

"Braaaakkkkkk..."

"Tak ku sangka gadis itu hidup lagi dan dia berada disini ! Singkirkan dia, Zetsu !"  
>"Baik, Kaguya-sama." Ucap Zetsu menyeringai.<p>

* * *

><p>Catatan Author :<p>

Hai,, minna-san...

Akhirnya aku publish chap 2. Maaf kalau lama publishnya...

Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan favorit fic ini...

Dan jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik dan saran untukku demi memperbaiki fic ini untuk menjadi lebih baik lagi...

Aku selalu menerima kritikan apapun itu jadi kumohon reviewnya ya...

**Lovely Honey.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Villa Biru**

**Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: M**

**Haruno Sakura-Uchiha Sasuke**

**Warning: Typo, Gaje, AU, OOC, tidak sesuai EYD dll.**

**Summary:**

**Haruno Sakura seorang artis terkenal berlibur ke sebuah vila mewah di daerah pegunungan. Villa inilah yang akan mempertemukannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kau adalah jodohku bungaku..**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter ****3**

**.**

**.**

_"Ano, __Uchiha-san__ bisakah kau lepaskan aku." Pinta Sakura padaku. __  
><em>_" Hn__. Panggil namaku Sasuke-kun, Hime.__" __G__umam ku. __  
><em>_"__Lepaskan aku Sasuke-kun.__"__ Sakura mulai memberontak melepaskan pelukanku.  
><em>_"__Turunkan aku Sasuke-kun !" teriak Sakura saat aku menggendong tubuhnya dan menghilang._

_**Di Tempat Lain**_

_"__Braaaakkkkkk...__"_

_"__Tak ku sangka gadis itu hidup lagi dan dia berada disini ! Singkirkan dia, Zetsu !__"__  
><em>_"__Baik, Kaguya-sama.__"__ Ucap Zetsu menyeringai._

**...**

Ugghhh,, kepalaku pusing ku buka mataku ternyata aku berada diatas ranjang. Ku edarkan pandanganku lalu mataku tertuju pada seseorang yang tak lain pemuda yang bernama Sasuke, pemuda menyebalkan yang selalu membuatku seperti ini. Sasuke mendekatiku dan mulai menaiki ranjang yang ku tempati.

"Jangan mendekat mesum !" bentak Sakura

Sasuke terkekeh mendengar bentakkan Sakura. Tak terpengaruh dengan bentakan Sakura, Sasuke terus mempersempit jarak tubuhnya dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Menjauh !" teriak Sakura dengan mata terpejam dan kedua tangan menahan tubuh Sasuke yang terus menghimpit tubuh Sakura.

"Tuk." Telunjuk tangan Sasuke menyentil dahi Sakura.

"Aku takkan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak Sakura." Ucap Sasuke terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sakura saat sadar apa yang telah diucapkannya.

"Kau pemuda mesum yang menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura dengan sebal.

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Sakura dengan posisi miring menghadap Sakura dan kedua tanganya memeluk pinggang Sakura yang saat ini sedang terduduk diatas ranjang. Sakura menoleh dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang saat ini terpejam.

"Sakura apa kau percaya tentang reinkarnasi ?" Sasuke membuka matanya dan bertanya ke Sakura.

"Emm,, entalah. Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura menatap mata Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu, aku sudah menunggumu selama tiga ratus tahun." Ucap Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura membawa kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau bercanda ? itu sangat tidak lucu." Ucap Sakura terkejut tak percaya dan melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan beranjak dari ranjang dan meninggalkan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

Huh, dasar pemuda aneh sudah melakukan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal sekarang mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, mana ada reinkarnasi itu semua hanya mitos. _Sakura tak menyadari bahwa semua hal yang tidak mungkin pasti terjadi didunia ini_.

Pusing memikirkan kejadian pagi ini lebih baik aku membersihkan diri. Aku menyiapkan air hangat sendiri karena sedari tadi aku tak bisa menemukan dan menghubungi Obito jadi aku harus melakukannya sendiri tapi tak apalah setidaknya aku tak harus mandi kembang lagi.

"Laalaalalalaaalaaa... Aaaakkkkkhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Aku menjerit melupakan nada yang sedang ku senandungkan. Aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat saat ini.

'Kenapa,,kenapa,,kenapa bathup-nya penuh kelopak bunga !'

Baru saja ku tinggal tuk melepaskan jubah mandiku tapi kenapa sekarang jadi penuh bunga. Siapa yang menaburkannya ? Villa ini sangat aneh. Apakah villa ini berhantu ? Memikirkan hal itu membuat aku menjadi merinding.

Ku pegang dadaku, kutarik napas dan ku buang secara perlahan aku harus berpikir jernih dan rasional. Ah, mungkin Obito sudah pulang dan menaburkan kelopak bunga di bathup-ku. Hemm,, mungkin saja.

Ku tepis semua pikiran burukku dan langsung berendam menikmati air hangat. Ku pejamkan mataku menikmati aroma dari kelopak bunga yang membuat pikiranku jadi rileks. Ku nikmati sebuah sentuhan dibahu kananku begitu lembut dan dingin. Dingin ?!...

Ku buka mataku lalu menengok kesamping kananku dan...

"AAAKKKKKHHHH ! Menjauhkan dariku ! Dasar mesumm !" teriakku saat mendapati Sasuke mencium bahu kananku dari belakang dan aku langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuhku.

Mataku melotot ke arah Sasuke seolah-olah ingin mengulitinya dengan cepat kedua tanganku mengumpulkan kelopak-kelopak bunga untuk menutupi tubuh telanjangku dari pandangan Sasuke yang sekarang malah menyeringai melihatku.

"Mengapa kau tutupi tubuh indahmu, Sakura. Aku suka melihat tubuh polosmu begitu indah dan menggairahkan. Tapi tenang saja aku akan menyentuhmu setelah aku menikahimu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mengecup kening Sakura.

"Cepat selesaikan mandinya. Aku menunggumu untuk sarapan bersama." Ucapnya lagi dan menghilang meninggalkan Sakura yang belum sadar dari keterkejutannya atas apa yang di ucapkan Sasuke padanya.

"Men.. Menikah ?!" ucap Sakura terkejut.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengambil sebuah apron berwarna biru lalu membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebuah potongan daging yang cukup besar dan tak ketinggalan beberapa buah tomat segar yang berwarna merah.

"Ehm, biarkan aku yang memasak Sasuke-kun." Ucap Sakura yang sedari tadi memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke didapur.

"Hn ?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura.

"Walaupun aku artis yang sibuk aku juga bisa masak,lho."

"Hn, baiklah." Ucap Sasuke melepaskan apronnya dan memberikannya ke Sakura kemudian Sasuke berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk dengan tenang memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk memasak.

"Ogh iya, Obito kemana ya ? biasanya dia telah menyiapkan sarapan." Tanya Sakura disela-sela mencuci bahan-bahan yang telah disiapkan Sasuke.

"Hn, dia sedang melakukan tugas penting." Jawab Sasuke secara singkat.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala mendengarkan jawaban dari Sasuke karena Sakura terlihat sibuk mengiris daging dan juga tomat. Sakura hanya membutuhkan tiga puluh menit untuk mengolah bahan masakan yang sudah disiapkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura melepaskan apron berwarna biru dan meletakkannya ke dalam lemari. Kemudian Sakura berjalan menuju meja makan dengan membawa dua buah piring yang telah siap untuk dinikmati.

"Taadaaa.." Sakura meletakkan dua piring ke atas meja makan. "Aku buat steik lada hitam saus tomat, aku harap kau menyukainya, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke mulai mengiris dan memakan steik yang dibuat Sakura.

"Bagaimana rasanya ?" tanya Sakura ke Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan pelan. "Masakanmu selalu enak, Sakura. Aku senang bisa memakan masakanmu lagi." Ucap Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura yang merah merona.

"Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya kau ini apa ? dan kenapa kau sering mengatakan hal yang tak ku mengerti ? aku bingung dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Bisakah kau jelaskan padaku ?" Tanya Sakura sambil menikmati makanannya.

"Hn. Aku manusia." Sasuke menghela napas.

"Hei, jelaskan padaku Sasuke-kun. Benarkah kau hanya manusia biasa ? dan apa maksudmu dengan menikahiku ?"

"Kau itu kekasihku. Hn, lebih tepatnya calon istriku." Jawab Sasuke

"Uhuuk...uhuukk." Sakura tersedak dan langsung meraih gelas yang ada disisinya kemudian menghabiskannya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Hah, apa maksudmu ? Aku baru saja mengenalmu bagaimana bisa aku jadi calon istrimu ?" tanya Sakura dengan emosi

"Hn."

Sasuke menghela napas tahu reaksi Sakura akan seperti itu. Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan mencium bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Mata Sakura terbelalak mendapatkan ciuman mendadak dari Sasuke dan tiba-tiba Sakura jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas meja makan.

**...**

**..**

**.**

Ku tutup mataku dari sinar yang menyilaukan. "Aaakkkhhh !" aku meraskan tubuhku terhempas menyentuh lantai yang dingin.

'Ini dimana ?' ku lihat sekelilingku hanya terdapat pilar-pilar yang menjulang tinggi. Aku berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sebuah celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

Aku melihat punggung seorang gadis yang memiliki rambut sepertiku berwarna merah muda dan surai rambutnya menjuntai hampir menyentuh lutut kaki tidak seperti rambutku yang hanya sebatas punggung. Gadis itu sedang berbicara dengan wanita cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna pirang. Namun, entah mengapa aku seperti tuli aku tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan.

'Ap-apa,, ini tidak mungkin !'

Aku terkejut saat gadis yang memiliki rambut merah muda itu membalikkan tubuhnya. Kenapa wajahnya mirip denganku aku terus melangkah mengikuti gadis itu aku penasaran siapakah gadis itu sebenarnya.

Whhhuuuussssss..

Angin kencang menyeret tubuhku. Tiba-tiba aku berpindah ke sebuah tempat yang sepertinya tak asing bagiku karena saat ini aku rasa aku berada dihalaman belakang villa. Halaman ini sedikit berbeda karna banyak sekali jenis tanaman dan terdapat banyak bunga yang berwarna-warni berbeda dengan halaman belakang villa yang biasa aku lihat yang hanya ada bunga yang berwarna biru. Dan aku melihat gadis itu sedang mencatat sesuatu kemudian dia menyirami semua tanaman yang ada dihalaman ini.

Shyuuuttt..

Seseorang wanita menembus tubuhku dan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda. Wanita itu cantik berwajah keibuan dan memiliki surai rambut yang panjang berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan. Aku mendekati mereka dan lagi aku tak bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan tapi aku bisa melihat mereka sangat akrab karena aku melihat mereka selalu bercanda-tawa disela-sela kegiatan mereka yang saat ini memetik beberapa tangkai bunga.

* * *

><p>Sasuke menggendong tubuh Sakura dan membawanya ke kamar. Setelah merebahkan tubuh Sakura diatas ranjang Sasuke duduk di pinggir ranjang dan terus memandang wajah Sakura yang sedang tertidur. Bola mata Sasuke berubah merah dan dalam sekejap kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna biru memenuhi ranjang yang ditempati oleh Sakura.<p>

'Aku harap kau cepat mengingat semuanya, Hime.' Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura.

Tok,, tok,, tok...

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu. "Masuk."

"Ohayo, Sasuke-sama." Obito melangkah mendekati Sasuke yang masih duduk diatas ranjang.

"Hn. Bagimana Obito ?"

"Ini, lihatlah. Mereka melakukan kesalahan yang fatal." Obito menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat ke Sasuke.

"Hn, bagus. Kita bisa menyeret mereka kepengadilan The Clans." Sasuke menyeringai setelah membuka amplop dan melihat foto-foto yang diberikan Obito.

"Dan ini dari Mikoto-sama. Beliau sudah tahu tentang kembalinya Sakura ke villa ini." Obito mengeluarkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru tua yang bersegel kipas berwarna merah dan putih lalu menyerahkan ke Sasuke.

"Hn, arigato."

"Aku senang membantumu karna aku juga pernah kehilangan seseorang yang ku cintai, Sasuke-sama."

"Hn, bukankah Rin nee-chan sudah kembali padamu."

"Kalau bukan bantuan Sasuke-sama Rin takkan ada disampingku lagi. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih, Sasuke-sama." Obito membungkukkan badan pamit undur diri kemudian Obito melangkah keluar kamar.

* * *

><p>Aku melangkah medekati mereka berdua. Ah, lebih tepatnya aku ingin melihat lebih detail perempuan yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganku. Kalau bisa akupun ingin menyentuhnya aku seperti melihat bayangan cermin akan diriku. Mata itu, hidung itu, bibir itu begitu mirip denganku. Apakah perempuan ini adalah diriku dimasa lalu ? apakah ini yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke-san padaku ?<p>

Aku masih mengamati mereka dan sekarang mereka beranjak dari halaman belakang wanita bersurai hitam pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Aku terus mengikutinya dan sekarang aku berada didepan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar dengan ukiran tangkai bunga yang sangat indah. Ingin rasanya aku memasuki kamar itu tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa seperti ada suatu penghalang tak kasat mata yang menahan ku tuk tetap didepan pintu.

Wwhhhuuuusssss...

Angin kencang membawaku lagi ke halaman belakang. Aku melihat seorang pemuda bersama dengan perempuan pink itu. Pemuda itu memunggungi diriku aku mendekat ke pemuda itu karna aku begitu familiar dengan pemuda itu. "Aaakkhhh." Tubuhku terpental menjauhi mereka berdua dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

'Ini dimana ?'

Ku lihat semuanya putih dan sejauh mata memandang tidak ada apapun. Sepertinya aku terjebak disini. Aku mulai mengingat kejadian yang baru saja aku alami. Apakah benar renkarnasi itu ada ? apa mungkin perempuan bersurai pink itu adalah aku dimasa lalu ?

Aku duduk sambil memegangi kepala. Ini semua membuatku pusing.

"Sakura-chan." Aku mendongak keatas melihat perempuan yang memanggil namaku. Perempuan yang memiliki rambut yang sama denganku.

"Siapa kau ? kenapa kau begitu mirip denganku ?" aku langsung bertanya pada perempuan itu.

"Aku adalah kamu, kamu adalah aku. Dan aku juga memiliki nama yang sama denganmu, Sakura-chan." Perempuan itu tersenyum padaku dan menggengam tanganku.

"Ayo ikut aku, Sakura-chan." Dengan sekejap mata aku berada ditengah hutan yang gelap. Aku menengok kesamping dan melihat wajahnya yang terlihat sendu. Dia menoleh padaku tersenyum kepedihan dan perlahan mulai menghilang dari hadapanku.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p>Catatan Author:<p>

Ehm.. Hai,, minna-san...

aku minta maaf karna lama updatenya sekali lagi aku minta maaf. aku gak bisa janji buat update kilat karna aku sibuk kerja dan juga pengobatan...

Emmm,, soal penulisan aku memang payah soal itu. Dan aku minta maaf kalau masih kecepetan, acak-acakkan dan lainnya.

Dan terakhir aku minta kritik dan saran bagaimana cara penulisan yang baik dan benar kirim kritik dan saran kalian di kotak review atau pm, ok !

Ogh,, iya buat yang pm kemarin sekarang minggu dan aku udah update...

**Lovely Honey**


End file.
